


El Sonido de tu Voz

by NaryaButterfly



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MasuTego, Member-Ai, One Shot, POV First Person, Shounen-ai, tegomasu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryaButterfly/pseuds/NaryaButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Al ser los mejores amigos de toda la vida, el temor al rechazo te obliga a callar el amor que se siente… Cuánto serás capaz de soportar antes de que los sentimientos reprimidos se te escapen de las manos?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sonido de tu Voz

**Author's Note:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece T^T9  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
> *Nadie nunca revisa mis escritos antes de que los publique, así que perdón por los pequeños errores que pueda haber m(.___.)m  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
~Deep Night Kimi Omou~ / Hey! Say! JUMP  
19-10-09

 

Y aquí vamos de nuevo… no pude evitar suspirar pues ya sabía a lo que me atenía. Era domingo por la tarde, el viento invernal siempre le ponía un poco rojas la nariz, las mejillas y las orejas, así que usaba la bufanda azul a cuadros que le había regalado en su cumpleaños y un gorro azul que le daba un aspecto lindo y casi angelical; llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa de vestir blanca y las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra negra. Caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial buscando el regalo de cumpleaños para Nishikido-kun, y como siempre, terminamos frente al aparador viendo algo que él quería. Sus ojos brillaban con esa inocencia y fascinación que sólo poseen los niños; apoyando ambas manos contra el aparador sonreía y decía tonterías con voz aniñada que me causaban gracia pero que prefería ignorar. Sabía perfectamente que si le hacia caso caería en su juego y terminaríamos comprando algo para él en vez de para Nishikido-kun; cuando salí de casa esta mañana me prometí a mi mismo que no permitiría que pasara esta vez, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo cada que ponía cara de cachorrito suplicante, lo cual era algo realmente difícil de conseguir considerando su particular forma de ser.

_“Ne, ne… Masu… ¿no te parece bonito?”_ , decía una y otra vez cada que veía algo que le gustaba esperando que le dijera “sí, es bonito, ¿te lo quieres probar?” como siempre hacía, ¡pero no!… esta vez no lo iba a hacer… Por eso lo ignoraba, me paraba a su lado sólo unos segundos sonriéndole en silencio y luego comenzaba a caminar para obligarlo a seguir nuestro camino… Y toda la tarde había funcionado… Hasta ahora.

Tegoshi era infantil, terco, egoísta y caprichoso… siempre haciendo lo que le daba la gana… siempre diciendo lo que siente sin pensar en las consecuencias… Y aún así, él se había convertido en la persona más especial en mi vida. Verlo con esa expresión frente a aquel escaparate era más de lo que yo podía soportar… estaba ahí con esa carita a la que nunca le había podido decir que no… me pregunto si después de tanto años él se había dado cuenta de que eso era mi punto débil y si ahora abusaba de ello… porque en ese momento sentía como si así fuera.

Aún cuando no quería, terminé parado a su lado contemplando aquel aparador lleno de bolsos y mochilas que para colmo eran realmente geniales. _“Ne, Masu… ¿Cuál te gusta más?”_ me preguntó tomándome completamente por sorpresa, ya que estaba esperando que dijera algo como “ese se vería genial con mi chamarra azul, ¿verdad?” y no algo que no tuviera que ver con él sino conmigo. No supe qué contestar… esto era algo que no pasaba a menudo. La última vez que me preguntó qué quería comer, terminamos tres días de “vacaciones” en Osaka para que yo pudiera comer brochetas de pulpo y carne de res hervida. Definitivamente este chico era muy raro y estaba un poco loco pero siempre era divertido y optimista, además de que él tenía eso que a mí me faltaba: se tomaba las cosas con mucha calma. Claro, siempre y cuando no se tratara de algo que conllevara ganar o perder, sobre todo en los deportes, porque entonces se transformaba completamente… aunque ese lado suyo también me gustaba: tan decidido y apasionado que a veces hasta daba miedo.

Aunque se me ocurrieron muchas respuestas, la verdad es que al final no dije nada y terminé por sólo reír estúpidamente diciendo que era mejor que nos diésemos prisa si queríamos encontrar un regalo para antes de que anocheciera, a lo que él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza… ¿Qué había sido eso que vi en su mirada? Fue fugaz pero pude notarlo aunque él trató de ocultármelo: había un aire de tristeza en sus ojos que no me gustó para nada. Sentí como si algo oprimiera dolorosamente mi corazón, quise preguntarle qué tenía pero no me atreví. Si me decía que era por culpa mía no podría evitar abrazarlo y decirle muchas cosas con tal de que no se volviera a sentir así. Y eso era algo que no debía hacer.

Sí… debo admitirlo. La mayor parte del tiempo en que estaba a solas con él sólo buscaba el menor pretexto para demostrarle mis sentimientos y si se presentaba la oportunidad, decirle lo que sentía por él directa y sinceramente. Lo primero sucedía muy a menudo, cada que lo abrazaba o le sonreía o lo miraba o le daba cualquier forma de skinship que se me ocurriera en el momento, y de igual manera me hacía feliz. Por desgracia era obvio que lo segundo aún no ocurría pero yo poseía algo de lo que él carecía casi por completo: paciencia. Estaba decidido a tener lo que yo quería de él, por lo que esperaría hasta que fuera el momento ideal… para ambos.

Seguimos caminando, buscando y buscando… Hacer feliz a Tegoshi con un regalo era algo bastante fácil pero lograrlo con Nishikido… en el mejor de los casos sólo diría _“Ah, gracias…”_ con una evidente expresión de “no me gustó para nada”; por eso usualmente recurríamos a preguntarle a Yamapi o a Uchi qué regalarle… y aún así, el año pasado terminó jugando frisbee con el CD que le compré… ah, al menos debo decir que se divirtió un rato con mi regalo… hasta que terminó hecho pedazos contra una pared.

_“¿Masu?… ¿Masu?”_ me decía suavemente con una sonrisa, creo que me había sumergido demasiado entre mis pensamientos porque sinceramente no lo escuché cuando me preguntó si no tenía hambre. Sí, admito que él tenía sus ratos de amabilidad interpersonal… lo que comenzaba a darme miedo es que vinieran uno tras otro, aunque la verdad es que no me molestaba, era algo raro pero se sentía bastante bien… el sentir que yo le importaba y que se preocupaba por mí.

Para mi total sorpresa, más tardé en decirle que más bien tenía sed que en lo que me sujetó por la muñeca y me arrastró hasta la cafetería más cercana. Al final terminamos comiendo pastel para acompañar el té de frutas que pedimos. Ni cuenta nos dimos de que las horas habían transcurrido porque ambos estábamos cómodamente platicando sobre mil y un cosas, recordando sobre todo buenos momentos que habíamos vívido juntos desde que nos conocimos; traer aquellas cosas de vuelta a mi cabeza fue un poco extraño, me llenaban de una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, pero verlo sonreír así mientras hablaba me hacía realmente feliz, así que el dolor fue soportable.

De pronto los dos reparamos en que el flujo de personas había aumentado considerablemente en comparación con las que había cuando llegamos. Él no pudo evitar decir en voz alta un _“¡¿eh?!"_ al ver lo tarde que era; todavía no íbamos siquiera a buscar el regalo, pronto la mayoría de las tiendas comenzaron a cerrar y la frustración en ambos se hizo presente. Estuvimos todo el rato viendo sólo cosas que le gustaban a Tegoshi y ahora ya no podíamos seguir buscando el regalo de Nishikido. _“Perdón…”_ susurraba él sonrojándose mientras escondía su rostro de mi mirada. Verlo hacer eso fue demasiado para mí, me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro… _“lo volví a hacer…”_ decía al borde las lágrimas. Lo abracé diciéndole _“no te preocupes, aún nos queda el próximo fin de semana para comprarlo…”_ para tratar de tranquilizarlo al notar que lloraba.

Brusca y repentinamente se apartó de mí. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano pues se había quitado los guantes para comer y no se los había vuelto a poner. Parecía molesto pero no entendía por qué. _“Me voy a casa”_ dijo con un frío tono de voz y acto seguido comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida. Me quedé inmóvil un momento. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? El no saberlo me mataba. Resultaba obvio que estaba así por mi culpa pero no sentía que hubiera hecho algo para que se pusiera así. Luego caí en cuenta de que se alejaba de mí y algo en mi cerebro le ordenó a mi cuerpo que fuera tras él porque cuando menos pensé ya estaba corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando salí del Centro comercial lo perdí de vista y el pánico me envolvió, no quería que se fuera así. Volteé en todos lados y entonces lo vi. Caminaba en sentido contrario de donde debía ir para volver a casa. ¿A dónde iba? Avanzaba con la cabeza baja como mirando al piso y con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. Hacía mucho frío. El blanco de su respiración se desvanecía poco a poco en el aire después de salir de su boca. Reanudé mi carrera, lo llamaba pero parecía no escucharme. Cuando finalmente lo alcancé lo rodee con mis brazos por la espalda, recargando mi frente en su nuca, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él sólo se quedó ahí de pie llorando y en silencio.

_“No vuelvas a hacer eso… no te vuelvas a ir así”_ le susurraba lentamente. Mientras lo tenía abrazado noté como comenzaba a temblar, sollozando… podía sentir sus lágrimas resbalando por mis brazos. Trató de zafarse pero lo retuve a la fuerza como lo tenía, esta vez no lo dejaría irse y menos en el estado en que estaba. No supe si se cansó de forcejear o si sólo se dio vencido pero se quedó quieto un breve instante para luego estallar en llanto… por primera vez lo vi llorar sinceramente, siempre prefería esconderse o encerrarse en algún lugar cuando lloraba así, tratando de ahogar el ruido con algo para que no nos diéramos cuenta pero tanto Koyama como yo lo habíamos escuchado en más de una ocasión y si en ese entonces era doloroso oírlo, esta vez dolía mucho más. _“Eres un estúpido Masu…”_ me decía entre lágrimas… _“No me importa que lo creas, no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte así como estás”_ le respondí un poco serio mientras el apretaba con fuerza los puños. _“¡No lo digo por eso! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que yo sólo quería estar contigo el día de hoy? ¡Sé perfectamente lo que voy a regalarle a Ryo-chan, desde hace semanas que lo compré! ¡Eso era sólo un pretexto que usé porque quería estar contigo!… yo sólo quería…”_ su voz fue quebrándose hasta desvanecerse entre lágrimas. No pude evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Sentía como si se me fuera a salir el corazón del pecho. El momento por el que tanto había esperado por fin estaba aquí y había sido él quien lo había puesto ante mí.

Me quedé sin palabras… Él tenía razón… yo era un estúpido. Todo este tiempo él sólo había estado poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en demostrarme cuánto le importaba… cuánto me quería. Él siempre me había mostrado su verdadera personalidad… porque quería ser honesto conmigo… que conociera todo de él… que lo quisiera cómo era… Y yo no había podido darme cuenta… Todo este tiempo él me había querido del mismo modo en que yo lo quería y no lo había notado. Por el contrario le había dicho muchas cosas que debieron haberlo lastimado y que pudieron haberlo desilusionado pero a pesar de eso él seguía queriéndome… _“Perdóname… por no haber notado antes que también sentías lo mismo que yo…”_ le susurré por fin dulcemente al oído. Sus lágrimas siguieron fluyendo pero ya no las sentía… ahora eran sus cálidas manos las que sujetaban mis brazos que aún permanecían alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo que no parecía que fuera a terminar jamás. Y en el silencio de esa noche pude sentir como su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío mientras el sonido de su voz hacia eco en mi corazón.


End file.
